


A New Beginning

by LilaEvangelia



Category: Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), F/M, Fuyupeko, Hinanami - Freeform, Kuzupeko - Freeform, Oops, Sondam - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 19:36:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20606183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilaEvangelia/pseuds/LilaEvangelia
Summary: Mostly Hinanami and Sondam! [The beginning focuses a lil more on HinaNami, but I promise there is loooots of SonDam later on x333]This is a High-School AU, in Hope's Peak, for the SDR2 charactersExcept there is no killing and everyone lives together in peace.





	A New Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like this :9!!! Feel free to comment any suggestions or constructive criticism. I'm fairly new at this whole writing fanfic thing so please tell me how to improve.

_Tap tap! Bing-Kling!_ The sound of a young girl's nails, clicking hard against the rough surface of her controller..

  
Chiaki Nanami… Who was accepted into the school of Hope’s Peak Academy as the ‘Ultimate Gamer’… Currently, she was immensely tired, but her anxiety wouldn’t let her sleep. She was used to staying up, playing games all night; but she has never encountered such a feeling.  
Games were her escape.   
  
Every time she got made fun of by her classmates,   
Or whenever her own family rejected her or her problems, she would dive into the many different worlds every game had to offer, and escape the harsh reality.   
She wasn’t one to play games competitively; cuz, in her opinion, that completely destroyed the purpose of video games.

She never considered her hobby, gaming, an actual ‘talent’; upon hearing those news –_That she was accepted into the Nation’s best schoo_l- , she immediately shrugged it off. It sounded silly to her; perhaps one of her old classmates held a grunge against her and decided to prank her. But, it turned out it was _actually true_.

Someone as lonely and boring as her.. She couldn’t stop thinking. There were so many faults in this decision; _she didn’t want to know_ how her classmates would treat her there- one would act more superior than the other! She let out a long sigh, and then, she shook her head. For she knew she couldn’t afford to be a coward; not here, not now. What sort of protagonist would be such a coward? Link, -or the protagonist from The Legend Of Zelda series- would never give up so easily! _C'mon, stay strong Nanami! The triforce of courage is in your possession!   
_ That silly thought put a smile on her face, and her eyes softened. Soon, they were closed shut. The young teenage girl was fast asleep, thought it didn't last long.

_Buzz-Buzz!_

_"Hh...?" Nanami stood up slowly, and carefully reached for her alarm clock. With a swift motion, it stopped buzzing.  
...Yes, she still used an alarm clock. She preferred to do things old-school: She would mostly play retro games on her retro consoles, use outdated, 90s slang, and even frequently listened to old groups. One of her dreams was to become a time traveler; she would kill to live in the 90s; or as Chiaki refers to, "the peak of humanity."_

_"Wait... I overslept!" With a soft screech, the teenage girl kicked the covers and stood up. Within 5 minutes, she was dressed in her casual attire -- She hadn't received her school's uniform yet. _

_Just the thought of it made her sob, even just a little. She was going to attend one of the greatest schools in the country -- One where only the ones with pure talent can get in._  
Just thinking about it... Made her giggle. This whole thing was just... too good to be true.  
  
Were people going to make fun of her attire? 'You're dressed like a pathetic otaku', she thought. 'But no, otakus aren't pathetic!' She argued with herself.  
'Believe in yourself, Nanami Chiaki! You've got this!' She said to the mirror, and nodded enthusiastically at her reflection.  
  
With newfound hope and determination, she started munching on her cereal. The bus to the school was supposedly going to arrive in roughly 15 minutes-- She still had some time. She decided to kill some time by playing on her GameGirl Advance.  
  
\----

_\----_

_\----_

"Believe in... yourself... Chiak..i..." She said sleepily, as she sat comfortably on her couch. Her father was quick to scold her about playing video games this early in the morning; but she was also quick to respond that she got accepted into Hope's Peak only because_ of her games. _  
  
Soon, the bus had arrived. It looked super fancy. Not to sound pathetic or anything, but Chiaki had never once in her life been to a 'school bus'. They weren't a common thing for kids in Japan; that thing was luxury! And to think that she didn't even have to pay for anything because of her talent... Oh, she was really happy.

She put on her flats and pulled on her hoodie, GBA in her pockets.  
With a determined sigh, she exited the door with nothing but optimism.   
  
It was a new beginning for Chiaki Nanami.

  
_...And she would surely do her best!_ __ __

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! this one was really REALLY short but this is just a brief prologue :(


End file.
